


5 Times Eren Didn't Have A Secret (And One Time He Did)

by AutumnStevenson4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood and Injury, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cooking, Drawing, FTM, Female Hange Zoë, Gender Dysphoria, German Eren Yeager, Multi, Salute, Smart Eren Yeager, Trans Eren Yeager, Trans Male Character, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: The 104th, squad Levi, the commanders, and everyone else find out about six new (well...one isn't new.) things about Eren.*Better than the summary, I promise, please read.**This turned into a 6 +1.*





	1. Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hell_Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/gifts).



> As you can see from this part, I cuss a lot more. Enjoy :).  
> *Thank Hell_Serpent for the idea about medicine and German!*
> 
> The second part of this is almost done, I honestly only have about one or two paragraphs left, I promise. 
> 
> I was/am listing to Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne, High School Never Ends/1985 - Bowling for Soup, I'm Not A Vampire/Bad Girl's Club - Falling In Reverse, and Teenagers - My Chemical Romance. 
> 
> Blog - This is my blog. I had an idea about Katsuki having a heart disease and I explained it, but I would love if someone wrote a fanfiction about it: https://wordpress.com/view/dontmesswithme.home.blog

_First work of 2019!_ :D

**1:**

  It had been a normal day, really. Most of the 104th were doing chores and some were actually trusted to cook dinner. It started to take a turn for the worse two hours before dinner….

 

   Eren was washing windows, Jean was sweeping, and Bertolt was dusting. Captain Levi couldn’t have put a more awkward group together. It was a time filled with little arguments, trying not to get noticed, and a lot of cleaning water before they heard the screams. “What the Hell is going on?!” Jean asked as he ran for the door. Eren and Bertolt followed, Bertolt silently wondering while Eren was muttering to himself. When they finally caught up with Jean they found exactly what they thought would happen. 

 

    Sasha, Connie, and Marco were assigned with cooking dinner, and the 104th immediately assuming they weren’t going to eat that night. They were sort of right. Sasha was running around with her arms over flowing with ingredients, Marco was in the corner looking panicked, and Connie was running around and screaming while holding a boiling hot pot with his  _ fucking bare hands!  _

 

   Turns out, Connie’s screaming attracted a shit load of people. “Connie?! Connie!  _ Connie fucking Springer!”  _ Eren’s shouting finally got his attention. “Y-yeah?!” Connie asked with a shaking voice, his hands turning an awful red color. “Set the pot down.” Eren ordered, watching as the buzzed-cut teenager did as told. “Good. Jean, go take Connie to Hanji. Sasha, come with me.” Eren demanded, walking to the kitchen. Sasha silently followed, arms still overflowing with ingredients while the crowd disappeared and Jean took Connie to Hanji. 

 

Two hours later every soldier had bread and potato soup, which surprisingly tasted better than usual. “Hey Krista. What’s up?” Ymir asked after seeing how confused the blonde looked. “Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine. The soup just taste better than I thought it would.” Krista answered, putting a spoonful in her mouth. “That’s because Eren made it!” Sasha excitedly exclaimed, “He put some kind of spices and stuff in it!”. “ _ Jaeger  _ made the soup!?” Jean glanced at Eren. “Uh-huh! He even put something called salt and pepper ing it!” Sasha explained, turning to her own potato soup. “I didn’t know you could cook!” Connie exclaimed, looking at Eren starry eyed. His hands were covered in bandages and still hurt, but he banged them on the table anyway. 

 

 “Well, I can. Mama taught me when Daddy was at work and wanted to surprise him when he came home.” Eren informed, eating his potato soup. 

 

Eren’s dinner time ended up being ‘answering questions’ and ‘actually eating 1% of the time’ time. 


	2. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I forgot to say last note, is that I'm aiming for this 5+1 fanfiction to be more then 1,943 words (that was the word count of the last one.) all together. 
> 
> Again, thank Hell_Serpent for this idea.

**2:**

 The mission had started well, but turned for the worse. Something had scared the horses and made the go on a wild rampage that ended up superating the group. Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Levi’s squad went one way while the 104th went the other. In the end they were able to calm the horses and find an abandoned village for shelter. Most of them got a away with just some some paper cut like wounds, bruises, and headaches, while Connie,  _ the damn moron,  _ somehow got a large gash on his left arm, and an even bigger one on his leg. 

 

  “How the Hell did you even manage to get a gash that big?” Jean asked the buzzed cut boy. “I don’t know! I’m trying to calm my horse and then there’s just this big ass gash on my arm and leg!” Connie exclaimed, placing his hands in the piece of broken building he was sitting on. “It doesn’t matter how he got, it matters how we’re going to treat it.” Eren interrupted, carrying a red bag. “But none of know how to treat a wound that big!” Sasha exclaimed, sitting by Connie’s piece of building. Eren sat on his knees in front of Connie, digging through the red bag. “I do. Daddy taught me all kinds of things about wounds and medicine.” Eren corrected, pulling a flask out of the red bag. 

 

  “That’s right, your dad was Dr. Grisha, wasn’t he?” Reiner muttered, watching Eren pour clean water on the gash on Connie’s leg. Eren nodded as Connie hissed in pain, flinching a little. The 104th stood in silence as Eren cleaned the gash on Connie’s arm as well. Only when Eren pulled a container out of the red bag did anyone speak. “What’s that?” Krista asked, pointing at the metal container. “It’s Sanitatem Propagationem, or Healing Spread in Latin.” Eren informed, taking the top off to show them the purple goo like substance. “Huh. Never heard of that before.” Jean uttered. “That’s because it’s new. Hanji made it two months ago and, after seeing the result, decided to use it has a healing method.” Eren said, spreading the purple goo on Connie’s gashes. 

 

  “I honestly wonder why they put Hanji as the nurse.” Ymir thought out loud. “Because she’s the only one with an actual medical ‘degree’ you could say.” Eren answered, pulling some bandages from the red bag. After Eren wrapped Connie’s gashes, they waited. After three hours of waiting, complaining, and hurting, Erwin found them. When the commander, the caporal, and the scientist/nurse asked who wrapped Connie’s gashes, the whole 104th pointed at Eren. 

 

When Eren saw a really wide smile from on Hanji’s face, plus the gleam in her eyes, he knew he dug a hole to Hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! (That made me sound like the writer's version of a YouTuber asking you to like their video.)


	3. Eren Knows German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GERMAN MIGHT BE WRONG, I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE! PLEASE CORRECT ME IF IT IS WRONG!*
> 
> Again, thanks to Hell_Serpent for this idea! 
> 
> Our College Adventures/Characters React will be updated Saturday/Sunday or Friday afternoon. 
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this: 
> 
> High School Never Ends - Bowling For Soup (listen to this!) 
> 
> My Heart I Surrender/Stuck In Your Head - I Prevail
> 
> Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic! At The Disco (they were coming guys!) 
> 
> Freak Like Me - Hollywood Ending
> 
> Ancient History - Set It Off (they were coming too.) 
> 
> Good Intentions - Dappy

**3:**

  When Jean first heard Eren saying something under his breath, he figured he was talking to himself, especially since it wasn’t anything Jean could decipher. Marco did it all the time, and normally Jean couldn’t understand anything he said either. When he heard Eren the second time, however, he wasn’t talking to himself but talking out loud. Jean definitely couldn’t understand the language Eren was speaking. 

 

  When Eren spoke the alien spoke the language at dinner, all Hell broke loose. Eren was explaining something that happened earlier that day, when he suddenly switched to the foreign language. 

 

“Okay, so I do this flip kinda thing and he stands there looking smug until I 

*treten Sie mit den Füßen und schlagen Sie ihn nieder. Er liegt nur ein paar Sekunden auf dem Boden, bis ...what?” Eren stops talking and looks around, noticing the bewildered look on everyone’s faces. “*Was ist falsch?”. “What - that language you were speaking, what was it?!” Armin excitedly asked, not focused on eating at all. “*Deutsch, warum?” Eren answers, still confused. “In English please!” Armin rushes. “Oh - oh! German, why?” Eren corrects himself. 

 

  “I didn’t know you spoke German!” Jean spoke up, dropping his spoon into his bowl. Eren blushed and looked down at his hands, playing with the key around his neck. “My *Mutter and Vati - eh, my mama and daddy - taught me because their native language is German.” Eren explained, still blushing, looking at his lap, and playing with his key. “Why didn’t we know you spoke German?” Mikasa questioned softly. “I..wasn’t that good at it when I was a kid and I guess I was secretly practicing and forgot to mention with you. I’m much better with it now!” Eren smiled, “Plus, I can cuss out anyone I want and they wouldn’t even know if they didn’t speak German!”. 

 

  “Really?! What would you say about Hanji?” Connie’s eyes basically sparkled. Eren smirked and said “*Hanji ist eine verrückte Schlampe.”. “What does that mean?” Marco innocently asked. “Hanji’s a crazy bitch.” Eren smirked. The group had to keep their giggles to themselves so they didn’t draw attention to themselves. Reiner’s very loud. “Does the commander know you speak German?” Krista whispered, not wanting any extra attention. “No. I didn’t think it was important.” Eren answered, finally picking up his spoon again. “That would be a fact important to know about! You could use German to distract people when they’re a danger or something.” Armin continued to whisper. 

 

“God Armin, it isn’t that big of a deal!” Eren commented. “Yes it is! Do you imagine what kind of plans Commander Erwin could make? Or the number of things -”. “Forget it.” Eren interrupted, standing up from the table and leaving. The 104th’s eyes followed him until he was out of site. 

 

“Well, that was interesting.” Ymir, who was leaning against a wall and had been unnaturally quiet, broke the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kick his feet and knock him down. He just lays on the ground for a few seconds until...
> 
> *What's wrong?
> 
> *German, why?
> 
> *Mother and Daddy
> 
> *Hanji's a crazy bitch. 
> 
> Our College Adventures/Characters React will be updated Saturday/Sunday or Friday afternoon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! 
> 
> I'm off to read Sanders Sides fanfiction now. (Virgil/Anxiety is best boi.)


	4. Salute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already used this idea in the last one, but this one is very, very more detailed and better. 
> 
> I'm updating Characters React next.

**4:**

   When Eren first started training to become a soldier, he honestly didn’t think about it. All that mattered was destroying all Titans. Now, when his Titan power is out and he has nothing to hide, no weird feelings or whatever, he thought about their salute. He had no idea where the idea came from, but whatever.

 

   He first thought about it when he had to sit out because of Hanji’s experiments. Hanji, Levi, and Erwin were discussing things not very far away and Eren was sitting on the ground watching the others run. Connie, Jean, and Armin looked like death, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertolt was heavily sweating, and Sasha was still going because Levi said he’d take all the good food away from her and give her the disgusting, old food. Sasha bolted to the track before he could even finish the sentence. In hindsight, it wasn’t a good idea because she made dust and dirt fly toward Levi, making him hate her more. 

 

   Eren was pulled out of his trance when the soldiers suddenly stopped and saluted to Levi and Erwin. Hanji was happily skipping to Eren, a big smirk on her face. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji’s voices faded into background noise as Eren focused on the salute. Huh…. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

   Eren really didn’t want to bring it up to anyone, they already thought he was a human murdering Titan and this would make him seem crazier. It slipped out of his mouth on accident, honest! Connie and Sasha were talking about things they just realized with comments from the others an now and then. 

 

  “So you know how Martha BeGold always has her hair covering that one side of her face? Well apparently it’s because she has a big bump there from an allergic reaction!” Connie announced, flinging his spoon into the air. Eren finally made dinner again after three weeks of begging. The group quickly began discussing Martha’s bump when the thought came into Eren’s mind again. He quickly dismissed it. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

    It was after dinner and the started cleaning. Eren was sweeping, Armin was washing the windows, and Sasha had dragged Connie away against Armin’s pleads. It was an hour after they started when Armin finally said something. 

 

 “Eren? Are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind.” Armin broke the silence, not turning away from the window. “Hm? Oh, it’s nothing. Just a thought I had about the salute.” Eren answered, moving to sweep a different section of the floor. “And?” Armin tried. “Ah...this sounds really weird and insane, but have you noticed when we salute it’s like stabbing ourselves in the heart and kidney area? Like it’s promising that we’ll most likely die?” Eren monotoned, still sweeping. Armin stopping cleaning the window and looked down. 

 

“Huh. That’s an interesting observation, Eren. Good job.” Armin quietly replied, beginning to clean the windows again. 

 

Silence filled the room for the rest of the night. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

   When Eren woke up the next morning, he didn’t expect to be stared at for longs periods of time. Sure, people stared at him all the time, but they usually looked away when Eren looked at them. They didn’t look away this time. 

 

  When he started hearing people whisper about him is where it got weird. People whispered about him too, but again they stopped when he looked at them. Didn’t happen this time around. This happened for a week before Eren got so annoyed, he  _ demanded _ answers from people. He soon found out that Armin had accidently let his observation slip to another soldier and that soldier started telling  _ everybody _ . Armin apologized a million times when he found out that Eren knew it was him who let it slip. Eren forgave him, but still. 

 

Everyone was very disturbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, I passed the goal of going over 1,943 words! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!


	5. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole work is 2,375 put together! That's what Google docs. say anyway...
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I was organizing my Google docs(.). Being the dumb ass that I am, I wrote all of the chapters of Our College Adventures on one document. What I would do was write the chapter on the one document, post the chapter, and then delete the chapter from the document to write the next chapter. I thought "What if Our College Adventures is deleted for some reason?" and panicked because I didn't have all the chapters on a document. So I spent the weekend writing and putting the chapters on their own document. 
> 
> Basically: I'm a dumb ass, and spent all weekend putting the chapters of Our College Adventures on their own document. 
> 
> Welcome To My Life :).   
> (Oooooh, song reference!)

  _Flower: **https://www.pinterest.com/pin/839428818019915936/**  _

**5:**

Connie was a very curious person. That fact alone got him in trouble a lot, not to mention all the other elements of his personality. It wasn’t his fault that Commander left his papers laying there! Anyway, when he saw Eren sitting by himself with a pencil in his hand, he thought he was writing something. Then he remembered that Eren  _ couldn’t  _ read, so there was no way he way writing anything. He thought about asking Eren about it then and there, but Sasha called for his attention distracting him. 

 

 Connie remembered to ask Eren about it when he came over, pencil still in hand. But, he thought of a new idea. What if he just want over to where Eren was sitting and looked? It wasn’t important, if it was Eren wouldn’t have left it laying around. So he did just that. 

 

  What he found was very surprising since  _ Eren  _ was the one to draw it. It was a flower, but not one of those crappy flowers that three-five year olds drew. No, this was a very detailed flower, one that looked like it would take  _ hours _ and hours to draw. Connie was staring at it for long that Sasha finally came over. “What is it Connie?” Sasha asked, gaining the 104th’s attention. “Oh, it’s mine.” Eren realized, grabbing it from Connie. “ _ You  _ drew that!?” Jean yelled when saw the black and white flower. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been drawing since I was five. Apparently, I’ve gotten better over the years.” Eren stated, folding the drawing and putting it in his pocket. “Good job Eren! That looks better than your old one. Are you going to but it in your sketchbook?” Armin asked. “What sketchbook?” Connie spoke up. “You know that black book with the white outline of a flower? That’s my sketchbook.” Eren informed, walking away with Armin and Mikasa following him. 

 

“Huh. So Eren can draw.” Ymir dumbly said. “....didn’t expect that.” Jean muttered, walking away.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	6. Eighteen Instead of Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I felt bad for not updating, so I tried to write this sooner but Google docs. wouldn't load and let me write so I gave up. But now you have a 1:56 AM update, so enjoy! 
> 
> I know some of you have had to notice that the chapter numbers have bumped up. Chapter 7 is a surprise chapter, and Chapter 8 is this whole thing together in case you want to read it as a whole and not have to deal with all 7 beginning/ending notes.

**6:**

  Eren honestly didn’t think age mattered. Unless you were a pedophile or fucking a minor, he didn’t care. The “He/she’s only a baby!”  bullshit didn’t work an him either. If a person has done something bad, they have done something bad. Anyway, his opinion got him wondering why the Captain didn’t like people knowing his age. He’s thirty two, so what? He looks like he’s in his twenties, he’s fine. 

 

  It’s also why he didn’t correct people when they assumed he was fifteen when in reality he was eighteen. He understood why people thought he was fifteen though. Most soldiers stop training at fifteen, but Eren began training  _ at  _ fifteen and ended training at eighteen. Mikasa, Armin, and probably Erwin are the only ones that know he’s eighteen. Nobody asked, so he didn’t tell. 

 

  Soon everyone knew though. And it was all because of Erwin fucking Smith, because of course it was. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~

   “Ay, Michael! Congratulations on turning sixteen!” Connie congratulated another soldier. “Thanks! Honestly I didn’t think it was thing big of a deal. About fifty people or so has already congratulated me.” Michael smiled. “Turning sixteen is a big deal in the military. First of all, we didn’t know if you’d live this long. Second of all, we’re all still fifteen, the age were no one takes you seriously here.” Ymir informed, using Michael as an armrest. She didn’t feel the need to inform them that she is older than all of them.  Michael then shot a nervous little smile at Ymir.

 

“Yeah. In fact, I don’t know if there’s anyone here that isn’t fifteen.” Connie commented, looking around. “Hey!” he shouted, getting everyone’s attention, “Are there any people here that aren’t fifteen?”. Connie, Ymir, Michael, and other soldiers looked around for a moment. Not one person had their hand up or said anything. “I am.” Eren broke the silence. 

 

“You’re not fifteen? Right.” Jean smirked, leaning on the table. “I’m not! I’m eighteen, I was born 832!” Eren defended himself. “It’s true.” Erwin’s deep voice filled the room. Everyone turned to the doorway. Erwin Smith, their commander, stood there with his arms behind his back and a little smirk on his face. “Eren Jaeger was born in 832, and he is eighteen. I remember Keith Shadis talking about Carla Jaeger’s son all those years ago.” Erwin’s deep voice boomed. 

 

 “Wait, if you’re eighteen why did you let everyone say you were fifteen? And why’d you wait until you were fifteen to start training?” Ymir asked, still using Michael as an armrest. “I let everyone say I was fifteen because I didn’t care. The commander knew I was eighteen and that was enough for me.” Eren informed, “I waited until I was fifteen to start training because I had to take care of the kids.” he answered. “Kids?” Erwin asked, still standing in the doorway. 

 

  “*Armin, Mikasa, and I lived in a place names “The Second Underground” when we were working on the fields. As the oldest person who wasn’t drunk or working, I had to take care of Armin, Mikasa, and the other kids. Make sure they ate, they were bathed, they weren’t killed for being a street rat. That kind of stuff.” Eren answered. 

 

“So basically a caregiver?” Ymir asked. “Yeah, exactly.” Eren nodded. “Huh. Okay. So Mikasa and Armin just followed you into the military?” Michael questioned. “Basically. I wanted them to stay  _ out  _ of the military, but they refused to leave me alone.” Eren recalled. Michael seemed satisfied with that answer. 

 

“Okay…” Ymir trailed off. There was an awkward pause in time before everyone slowly started to talk to each other again. It was still awkward after that, it just wasn’t a silent awkward. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

Everyone knew that Eren Jaeger, Humanity's Last Hope, was eighteen instead of the assumed fifteen in an hour and a half. And when Eren said everyone, he meant  _ everyone.  _ People that weren’t even in the military knew Humanity’s Last Hope was eighteen. How in the Hell did that happen in an hour?!    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headcanon there. I've mentioned this in Characters React, but I know you don't want to look through all those chapters.   
> Headcanon Notes: 
> 
> -"The Second Underground" is the place Eren, Armin, and Mikasa lived as they worked in the fields along with other kids. As the oldest person who wasn't working or drunk, Eren was kind of a caregiver to the others. This meant he made his own decisions. While working on the fields, they had people ordering them around, but just for an hour or two. Everyone that lived in "The Second Underground" is considered a street rat by the more rich/privileged people. Eren has gained P.T.S.D (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) from living in the hellish place. 
> 
> _Watch someone use this as a logical way of letting Eren be sexually active with Levi or some shit._


	7. Transgender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is your surprise chapter. 
> 
> Okay, look, I was reading fanfiction with transgender people in it and I really wanted to write this all of a sudden.   
> And another work comes to an end. Thank you for the kudos, comments, hits, and bookmarks. Now I can focus on Characters React and Ivywood Orphanage! 
> 
> *WARNING*: I am not transgender myself, so I do not know how it feels. I may mess up.

***TRIGGER WARNING*: I am not a transgender person. I may or may not have messed up, and for that I am sorry. I tried my best, but still heed this warning.***

* * *

**7:**

 It was a normal day and they were outside training. Eren, Hanji, the Captain, and Commander were doing their normal thing by the side. Hanji was instructing Eren and the Captain and the Commander were talking. Big deal. But then Eren takes his shirt off and all Hell breaks loose. 

  “Hey Eren, what’s that?” Connie asked, pointing to the white thing Eren had wrapped around his chest. Jean had seen it before, after all Eren had to take off his shirt for experiments a lot. He just didn’t care about it, but apparently Connie did. “Huh? Oh, this is a binder.” Eren answered, caught off guard. “A binder?” Krista joined the conversation. “Uh - yeah. It’s used to bind your chest.” Eren looked very uncomfortable while Hanji, Levi, and Erwin seemed to be looking out for something.  

“Why would you need to bind your chest?” Ymir asked, leaning against the fence. “Uh - um…” Eren stammered, face glowing red. Hanji decided to step in. “Hah! You see, Eren here is transgender! He was born female but is a male. And if you see, males don’t have boobs!” Hanji smiled. “But Reiner does!” someone yelled from the crowd. Reiner crossed his arms over his chest while everyone laughed. “Well, some males do. Anyway, Eren was born female, but do  NOT  call him she okay?” Hanji glanced at Eren. 

“Also...if we find out that you make fun of Eren, we will know who you are. So don’t even try.” Hanji, Levi, and Erwin all looked protective and frightening. The 104th quickly nodded. “Good!” Hanji turned to Eren again. The 104th went back to training (with a few glances at Eren) and the higher ups and Eren kept doing what they were doing. Jean honestly didn’t know what to think, so he just tried not to glance at Eren and over-protective Daddy Levi and Erwin, with Aunt Hanji on the side. 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 “So, you’re transgender Eren?” Krista asked at dinner. “Yeah. Can we not make it a big deal, please?” Eren shyly asked, picking at his bread. “My cousin’s transgender. He’s also FTM too. When I asked him about it he said it had to do with not feeling right with what’s on the outside and something about gender dysphoria?” Marco questioned his information. “Y-yeah. Gender dysphoria is a bitch.” Eren cussed. “What’s gender dysphoria?” Sasha asked, bread in her mouth. 

“O-oh. Um...it’s like..um. Okay, well it sometimes makes transgender people feel very upset or depressed about they were born with.” Eren tried to explain. “So it’s basically specific type of depression for transgender people?” Jean raised his eyebrow. “I-I guess?” Eren shrugged. “When did you find out you were transgender?” Ymir asked. “I kinda always knew, but I put a name to it when I was eleven.” Eren answered, now eating his soup. 

  “Hm.” Ymir hummed. “Is there anything you can really do?” Connie asked. “Not really, but Hanji has given me some kind of shot she lets me try. It helps. I think she’s calling Hormone Therapy?...Maybe it was Testosterone? I can’t remember..” Eren trailed off. “Ah. Well, that sucks.” Jean leaned back into his chair. “It really does.” Eren nodded. 

  They were able to eat their dinners in peace for a few minutes before Connie started the conversation again. “Wait, if you have to bind your chest in human form, why aren’t there any boobs on your Titan?” Connie asked, setting his spoon down. “It’s the shot Hanji gave me.” Eren answered. “Oh.” Connie stared dumbly at the table. 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~

Jean didn’t really expect that Eren was transgender. When he found out though, he accepted it. Really, Eren can change into a big ass Titan, him being transgender isn’t a big deal. Besides, if anyone talked shit the 104th and the higher ups had his back. 

And if anyone knew the story of Dean Chanster insulting Eren about being transgender and then suddenly disappearing, no one said a thing. 

No one liked him anyway. That and a dead man tells no tales. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over-protective Daddy Levi and Erwin, with Aunt Hanji on the side. 
> 
> (I totally didn't think of Ciel Phantomhive while writing "After all, a dead man tells no tales."...) 
> 
> Thanks to u_meni_tuga_je, Endlessscript, BurnBritain, WhatDoYouMeanGoToBed, TsukiHinalover, TsukiHinalover, TsukiHinalover, Nightingale23, Hell_Serpent, cookie57808, simplyagreste, IceStar213, as well as 15 guests for leaving kudos!


	8. The Work As A Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the people who want to read the work as a whole and not chapters.

**1:**

  It had been a normal day, really. Most of the 104th were doing chores and some were actually trusted to cook dinner. It started to take a turn for the worse two hours before dinner….

 

   Eren was washing windows, Jean was sweeping, and Bertolt was dusting. Captain Levi couldn’t have put a more awkward group together. It was a time filled with little arguments, trying not to get noticed, and a lot of cleaning water before they heard the screams. “What the Hell is going on?!” Jean asked as he ran for the door. Eren and Bertolt followed, Bertolt silently wondering while Eren was muttering to himself. When they finally caught up with Jean they found exactly what they thought would happen. 

 

    Sasha, Connie, and Marco were assigned with cooking dinner, and the 104th immediately assuming they weren’t going to eat that night. They were sort of right. Sasha was running around with her arms over flowing with ingredients, Marco was in the corner looking panicked, and Connie was running around and screaming while holding a boiling hot pot with his  _ fucking bare hands!  _

 

   Turns out, Connie’s screaming attracted a shit load of people. “Connie?! Connie!  _ Connie fucking Springer!”  _ Eren’s shouting finally got his attention. “Y-yeah?!” Connie asked with a shaking voice, his hands turning an awful red color. “Set the pot down.” Eren ordered, watching as the buzzed-cut teenager did as told. “Good. Jean, go take Connie to Hanji. Sasha, come with me.” Eren demanded, walking to the kitchen. Sasha silently followed, arms still overflowing with ingredients while the crowd disappeared and Jean took Connie to Hanji. 

 

Two hours later every soldier had bread and potato soup, which surprisingly tasted better than usual. “Hey Krista. What’s up?” Ymir asked after seeing how confused the blonde looked. “Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine. The soup just taste better than I thought it would.” Krista answered, putting a spoonful in her mouth. “That’s because Eren made it!” Sasha excitedly exclaimed, “He put some kind of spices and stuff in it!”. “ _ Jaeger  _ made the soup!?” Jean glanced at Eren. “Uh-huh! He even put something called salt and pepper ing it!” Sasha explained, turning to her own potato soup. “I didn’t know you could cook!” Connie exclaimed, looking at Eren starry eyed. His hands were covered in bandages and still hurt, but he banged them on the table anyway. 

 

 “Well, I can. Mama taught me when Daddy was at work and wanted to surprise him when he came home.” Eren informed, eating his potato soup. 

 

Eren’s dinner time ended up being ‘answering questions’ and ‘actually eating 1% of the time’ time. 

* * *

 

**2:**

 The mission had started well, but turned for the worse. Something had scared the horses and made the go on a wild rampage that ended up superating the group. Hanji, Erwin, Mike, and Levi’s squad went one way while the 104th went the other. In the end they were able to calm the horses and find an abandoned village for shelter. Most of them got a away with just some some paper cut like wounds, bruises, and headaches, while Connie,  _ the damn moron,  _ somehow got a large gash on his left arm, and an even bigger one on his leg. 

 

  “How the Hell did you even manage to get a gash that big?” Jean asked the buzzed cut boy. “I don’t know! I’m trying to calm my horse and then there’s just this big ass gash on my arm and leg!” Connie exclaimed, placing his hands in the piece of broken building he was sitting on. “It doesn’t matter how he got, it matters how we’re going to treat it.” Eren interrupted, carrying a red bag. “But none of know how to treat a wound that big!” Sasha exclaimed, sitting by Connie’s piece of building. Eren sat on his knees in front of Connie, digging through the red bag. “I do. Daddy taught me all kinds of things about wounds and medicine.” Eren corrected, pulling a flask out of the red bag. 

 

  “That’s right, your dad was Dr. Grisha, wasn’t he?” Reiner muttered, watching Eren pour clean water on the gash on Connie’s leg. Eren nodded as Connie hissed in pain, flinching a little. The 104th stood in silence as Eren cleaned the gash on Connie’s arm as well. Only when Eren pulled a container out of the red bag did anyone speak. “What’s that?” Krista asked, pointing at the metal container. “It’s Sanitatem Propagationem, or Healing Spread in Latin.” Eren informed, taking the top off to show them the purple goo like substance. “Huh. Never heard of that before.” Jean uttered. “That’s because it’s new. Hanji made it two months ago and, after seeing the result, decided to use it has a healing method.” Eren said, spreading the purple goo on Connie’s gashes. 

 

  “I honestly wonder why they put Hanji as the nurse.” Ymir thought out loud. “Because she’s the only one with an actual medical ‘degree’ you could say.” Eren answered, pulling some bandages from the red bag. After Eren wrapped Connie’s gashes, they waited. After three hours of waiting, complaining, and hurting, Erwin found them. When the commander, the caporal, and the scientist/nurse asked who wrapped Connie’s gashes, the whole 104th pointed at Eren. 

 

When Eren saw a really wide smile from on Hanji’s face, plus the gleam in her eyes, he knew he dug a hole to Hell. 

* * *

**3:**

  When Jean first heard Eren saying something under his breath, he figured he was talking to himself, especially since it wasn’t anything Jean could decipher. Marco did it all the time, and normally Jean couldn’t understand anything he said either. When he heard Eren the second time, however, he wasn’t talking to himself but talking out loud. Jean definitely couldn’t understand the language Eren was speaking. 

 

  When Eren spoke the alien spoke the language at dinner, all Hell broke loose. Eren was explaining something that happened earlier that day, when he suddenly switched to the foreign language. 

 

“Okay, so I do this flip kinda thing and he stands there looking smug until I 

*treten Sie mit den Füßen und schlagen Sie ihn nieder. Er liegt nur ein paar Sekunden auf dem Boden, bis ...what?” Eren stops talking and looks around, noticing the bewildered look on everyone’s faces. “*Was ist falsch?”. “What - that language you were speaking, what was it?!” Armin excitedly asked, not focused on eating at all. “*Deutsch, warum?” Eren answers, still confused. “In English please!” Armin rushes. “Oh - oh! German, why?” Eren corrects himself. 

 

  “I didn’t know you spoke German!” Jean spoke up, dropping his spoon into his bowl. Eren blushed and looked down at his hands, playing with the key around his neck. “My *Mutter and Vati - eh, my mama and daddy - taught me because their native language is German.” Eren explained, still blushing, looking at his lap, and playing with his key. “Why didn’t we know you spoke German?” Mikasa questioned softly. “I..wasn’t that good at it when I was a kid and I guess I was secretly practicing and forgot to mention with you. I’m much better with it now!” Eren smiled, “Plus, I can cuss out anyone I want and they wouldn’t even know if they didn’t speak German!”. 

 

  “Really?! What would you say about Hanji?” Connie’s eyes basically sparkled. Eren smirked and said “*Hanji ist eine verrückte Schlampe.”. “What does that mean?” Marco innocently asked. “Hanji’s a crazy bitch.” Eren smirked. The group had to keep their giggles to themselves so they didn’t draw attention to themselves. Reiner’s very loud. “Does the commander know you speak German?” Krista whispered, not wanting any extra attention. “No. I didn’t think it was important.” Eren answered, finally picking up his spoon again. “That would be a fact important to know about! You could use German to distract people when they’re a danger or something.” Armin continued to whisper. 

 

“God Armin, it isn’t that big of a deal!” Eren commented. “Yes it is! Do you imagine what kind of plans Commander Erwin could make? Or the number of things -”. “Forget it.” Eren interrupted, standing up from the table and leaving. The 104th’s eyes followed him until he was out of site. 

 

“Well, that was interesting.” Ymir, who was leaning against a wall and had been unnaturally quiet, broke the silence. 

* * *

**4:**

 

  When Eren first started training to become a soldier, he honestly didn’t think about it. All that mattered was destroying all Titans. Now, when his Titan power is out and he has nothing to hide, no weird feelings or whatever, he thought about their salute. He had no idea where the idea came from, but whatever. 

 

   He first thought about it when he had to sit out because of Hanji’s experiments. Hanji, Levi, and Erwin were discussing things not very far away and Eren was sitting on the ground watching the others run. Connie, Jean, and Armin looked like death, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertolt was heavily sweating, and Sasha was still going because Levi said he’d take all the good food away from her and give her the disgusting, old food. Sasha bolted to the track before he could even finish the sentence. In hindsight, it wasn’t a good idea because she made dust and dirt fly toward Levi, making him hate her more. 

 

   Eren was pulled out of his trance when the soldiers suddenly stopped and saluted to Levi and Erwin. Hanji was happily skipping to Eren, a big smirk on her face. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji’s voices faded into background noise as Eren focused on the salute. Huh…. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

   Eren really didn’t want to bring it up to anyone, they already thought he was a human murdering Titan and this would make him seem crazier. It slipped out of his mouth on accident, honest! Connie and Sasha were talking about things they just realized with comments from the others an now and then. 

 

  “So you know how Martha BeGold always has her hair covering that one side of her face? Well apparently it’s because she has a big bump there from an allergic reaction!” Connie announced, flinging his spoon into the air. Eren finally made dinner again after three weeks of begging. The group quickly began discussing Martha’s bump when the thought came into Eren’s mind again. He quickly dismissed it. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

    It was after dinner and the started cleaning. Eren was sweeping, Armin was washing the windows, and Sasha had dragged Connie away against Armin’s pleads. It was an hour after they started when Armin finally said something. 

 

 “Eren? Are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind.” Armin broke the silence, not turning away from the window. “Hm? Oh, it’s nothing. Just a thought I had about the salute.” Eren answered, moving to sweep a different section of the floor. “And?” Armin tried. “Ah...this sounds really weird and insane, but have you noticed when we salute it’s like stabbing ourselves in the heart and kidney area? Like it’s promising that we’ll most likely die?” Eren monotoned, still sweeping. Armin stopping cleaning the window and looked down. 

 

“Huh. That’s an interesting observation, Eren. Good job.” Armin quietly replied, beginning to clean the windows again. 

 

Silence filled the room for the rest of the night. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 

   When Eren woke up the next morning, he didn’t expect to be stared at for longs periods of time. Sure, people stared at him all the time, but they usually looked away when Eren looked at them. They didn’t look away this time. 

 

  When he started hearing people whisper about him is where it got weird. People whispered about him too, but again they stopped when he looked at them. Didn’t happen this time around. This happened for a week before Eren got so annoyed, he  _ demanded _ answers from people. He soon found out that Armin had accidently let his observation slip to another soldier and that soldier started telling  _ everybody _ . Armin apologized a million times when he found out that Eren knew it was him who let it slip. Eren forgave him, but still. 

 

Everyone was very disturbed. 

* * *

**5:**

**https://www.pinterest.com/pin/839428818019915936/**

* * *

 

Connie was a very curious person. That fact alone got him in trouble a lot, not to mention all the other elements of his personality. It wasn’t his fault that Commander left his papers laying there! Anyway, when he saw Eren sitting by himself with a pencil in his hand, he thought he was writing something. Then he remembered that Eren  _ couldn’t  _ read, so there was no way he way writing anything. He thought about asking Eren about it then and there, but Sasha called for his attention distracting him. 

 

 Connie remembered to ask Eren about it when he came over, pencil still in hand. But, he thought of a new idea. What if he just want over to where Eren was sitting and looked? It wasn’t important, if it was Eren wouldn’t have left it laying around. So he did just that. 

 

  What he found was very surprising since  _ Eren  _ was the one to draw it. It was a flower, but not one of those crappy flowers that three-five year olds drew. No, this was a very detailed flower, one that looked like it would take  _ hours _ and hours to draw. Connie was staring at it for long that Sasha finally came over. “What is it Connie?” Sasha asked, gaining the 104th’s attention. “Oh, it’s mine.” Eren realized, grabbing it from Connie. “ _ You  _ drew that!?” Jean yelled when saw the black and white flower. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been drawing since I was five. Apparently, I’ve gotten better over the years.” Eren stated, folding the drawing and putting it in his pocket. “Good job Eren! That looks better than your old one. Are you going to but it in your sketchbook?” Armin asked. “What sketchbook?” Connie spoke up. “You know that black book with the white outline of a flower? That’s my sketchbook.” Eren informed, walking away with Armin and Mikasa following him. 

 

“Huh. So Eren can draw.” Ymir dumbly said. “....didn’t expect that.” Jean muttered, walking away. 

* * *

**6:**

  Eren honestly didn’t think age mattered. Unless you were a pedophile or fucking a minor, he didn’t care. The “He/she’s only a baby!”  bullshit didn’t work an him either. If a person has done something bad, they have done something bad. Anyway, his opinion got him wondering why the Captain didn’t like people knowing his age. He’s thirty two, so what? He looks like he’s in his twenties, he’s fine. 

 

  It’s also why he didn’t correct people when they assumed he was fifteen when in reality he was eighteen. He understood why people thought he was fifteen though. Most soldiers stop training at fifteen, but Eren began training  _ at  _ fifteen and ended training at eighteen. Mikasa, Armin, and probably Erwin are the only ones that know he’s eighteen. Nobody asked, so he didn’t tell. 

 

  Soon everyone knew though. And it was all because of Erwin fucking Smith, because of course it was. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~

   “Ay, Michael! Congratulations on turning sixteen!” Connie congratulated another soldier. “Thanks! Honestly I didn’t think it was thing big of a deal. About fifty people or so has already congratulated me.” Michael smiled. “Turning sixteen is a big deal in the military. First of all, we didn’t know if you’d live this long. Second of all, we’re all still fifteen, the age were no one takes you seriously here.” Ymir informed, using Michael as an armrest. She didn’t feel the need to inform them that she is older than all of them.  Michael then shot a nervous little smile at Ymir.

 

“Yeah. In fact, I don’t know if there’s anyone here that isn’t fifteen.” Connie commented, looking around. “Hey!” he shouted, getting everyone’s attention, “Are there any people here that aren’t fifteen?”. Connie, Ymir, Michael, and other soldiers looked around for a moment. Not one person had their hand up or said anything. “I am.” Eren broke the silence. 

 

“You’re not fifteen? Right.” Jean smirked, leaning on the table. “I’m not! I’m eighteen, I was born 832!” Eren defended himself. “It’s true.” Erwin’s deep voice filled the room. Everyone turned to the doorway. Erwin Smith, their commander, stood there with his arms behind his back and a little smirk on his face. “Eren Jaeger was born in 832, and he is eighteen. I remember Keith Shadis talking about Carla Jaeger’s son all those years ago.” Erwin’s deep voice boomed. 

 

 “Wait, if you’re eighteen why did you let everyone say you were fifteen? And why’d you wait until you were fifteen to start training?” Ymir asked, still using Michael as an armrest. “I let everyone say I was fifteen because I didn’t care. The commander knew I was eighteen and that was enough for me.” Eren informed, “I waited until I was fifteen to start training because I had to take care of the kids.” he answered. “Kids?” Erwin asked, still standing in the doorway. 

 

  “*Armin, Mikasa, and I lived in a place names “The Second Underground” when we were working on the fields. As the oldest person who wasn’t drunk or working, I had to take care of Armin, Mikasa, and the other kids. Make sure they ate, they were bathed, they weren’t killed for being a street rat. That kind of stuff.” Eren answered. 

 

“So basically a caregiver?” Ymir asked. “Yeah, exactly.” Eren nodded. “Huh. Okay. So Mikasa and Armin just followed you into the military?” Michael questioned. “Basically. I wanted them to stay  _ out  _ of the military, but they refused to leave me alone.” Eren recalled. Michael seemed satisfied with that answer. 

 

“Okay…” Ymir trailed off. There was an awkward pause in time before everyone slowly started to talk to each other again. It was still awkward after that, it just wasn’t a silent awkward. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

Everyone knew that Eren Jaeger, Humanity's Last Hope, was eighteen instead of the assumed fifteen in an hour and a half. And when Eren said everyone, he meant  _ everyone.  _ People that weren’t even in the military knew Humanity’s Last Hope was eighteen. How in the Hell did that happen in an hour?!   

* * *

 

**7:**

 It was a normal day and they were outside training. Eren, Hanji, the Captain, and Commander were doing their normal thing by the side. Hanji was instructing Eren and the Captain and the Commander were talking. Big deal. But then Eren takes his shirt off and all Hell breaks loose. 

 

  “Hey Eren, what’s that?” Connie asked, pointing to the white thing Eren had wrapped around his chest. Jean had seen it before, after all Eren had to take off his shirt for experiments a lot. He just didn’t care about it, but apparently Connie did. “Huh? Oh, this is a binder.” Eren answered, caught off guard. “A binder?” Krista joined the conversation. “Uh - yeah. It’s used to bind your chest.” Eren looked very uncomfortable while Hanji, Levi, and Erwin seemed to be looking out for something.  

 

“Why would you need to bind your chest?” Ymir asked, leaning against the fence. “Uh - um…” Eren stammered, face glowing red. Hanji decided to step in. “Hah! You see, Eren here is transgender! He was born female but is a male. And if you see, males don’t have boobs!” Hanji smiled. “But Reiner does!” someone yelled from the crowd. Reiner crossed his arms over his chest while everyone laughed. “Well, some males do. Anyway, Eren was born female, but do  NOT  call him she okay?” Hanji glanced at Eren. 

 

“Also...if we find out that you make fun of Eren, we will know who you are. So don’t even try.” Hanji, Levi, and Erwin all looked protective and frightening. The 104th quickly nodded. “Good!” Hanji turned to Eren again. The 104th went back to training (with a few glances at Eren) and the higher ups and Eren kept doing what they were doing. Jean honestly didn’t know what to think, so he just tried not to glance at Eren and over-protective Daddy Levi and Erwin, with Aunt Hanji on the side. 

 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~ 

 “So, you’re transgender Eren?” Krista asked at dinner. “Yeah. Can we not make it a big deal, please?” Eren shyly asked, picking at his bread. “My cousin’s transgender. He’s also FTM too. When I asked him about it he said it had to do with not feeling right with what’s on the outside and something about gender dysphoria?” Marco questioned his information. “Y-yeah. Gender dysphoria is a bitch.” Eren cussed. “What’s gender dysphoria?” Sasha asked, bread in her mouth. 

 

“O-oh. Um...it’s like..um. Okay, well it sometimes makes transgender people feel very upset or depressed about they were born with.” Eren tried to explain. “So it’s basically specific type of depression for transgender people?” Jean raised his eyebrow. “I-I guess?” Eren shrugged. “When did you find out you were transgender?” Ymir asked. “I kinda always knew, but I put a name to it when I was eleven.” Eren answered, now eating his soup. 

 

  “Hm.” Ymir hummed. “Is there anything you can really do?” Connie asked. “Not really, but Hanji has given me some kind of shot she lets me try. It helps. I think she’s calling Hormone Therapy?...Maybe it was Testosterone? I can’t remember..” Eren trailed off. “Ah. Well, that sucks.” Jean leaned back into his chair. “It really does.” Eren nodded. 

 

  They were able to eat their dinners in peace for a few minutes before Connie started the conversation again. “Wait, if you have to bind your chest in human form, why aren’t there any boobs on your Titan?” Connie asked, setting his spoon down. “It’s the shot Hanji gave me.” Eren answered. “Oh.” Connie stared dumbly at the table. 

~O.O~O.O~O.O~

Jean didn’t really expect that Eren was transgender. When he found out though, he accepted it. Really, Eren can change into a big ass Titan, him being transgender isn’t a big deal. Besides, if anyone talked shit the 104th and the higher ups had his back. 

And if anyone knew the story of Dean Chanster insulting Eren about being transgender and then suddenly disappearing, no one said a thing. 

No one liked him anyway. That and a dead man tells no tales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **German:**   
> *kick his feet and knock him down. He just lays on the ground for a few seconds until...
> 
> *What's wrong?
> 
> *German, why?
> 
> *Mother and Daddy
> 
> *Hanji's a crazy bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, second part will be published in a couple of minutes (depending where you are.).


End file.
